To Great Memories
by Shortcake99
Summary: One-Shot. Abby wants to take Ziva ice skating but Ziva is unsure. What Abby doesn't know is that ice skating brings back lots of memories. Please Review


"Please"

"No"

"Come on Ziva"

"No Abby"

"Why not?"

"Because"

"Because of what?"

"Because, I cannot ice skate!"

"I'll teach you"

"No you will not, I am not going"

"One hour, that is all I ask, I went with you to that weapons thing"

"Fine, one hour and if I fall over, you are going to die"

"Yes ma'am"

Abby leaped into the air and started jumping around in circles chanting, "Yes, yes, yes, yes"

"You won't be yessing if you don't get me results"

"El Jefe! Right, I ran the DNA of our suspect and guess what?"

Abby was met by silence and suppressed her displeasure with a frown.

"Fine, don't guess. They matched! Your suspect is the killer"

Gibbs walked up to Abby and gave her a kiss on the cheek then turned around and walked straight out of the lab, leaving a Caf-Pow behind on the table. Abby snatched the Caf-Pow off of the table and continued to slurp it up.

"Ziva, meet me here when you're finished"

"Ok"

Ziva walked out of the lab, dreading the next few hours of her life. She wondered to herself why she agreed to this, she was really good at ice skating but it was her secret. No one would suspect someone who grew up in the desert to be good at ice skating but Ziva was.

Flashback

"_Ziva, Tali, we are going on holiday!"_

"_Where Ima, where?"_

"_We are going to England, now go and pack some things. It is will be cold so pack long trousers and long sleeve t-shirts, we can buy some jumpers if we need some"_

_Ziva, Tali and Ima arrived in England, already with a list of things to do and places to visit: London Eye, Sea-life aquarium, Madame Toussands, Big Ben, London Dungeons, Houses of parliament, Alton Towers, Thorpe Park. All of them were big attractions for tourists but then Tali suggested something different._

"_What about ice skating?"_

_Everybody liked the idea so as soon as they checked into the hotel, they went over to the nearest ice rink and paid to get in. _

"_Wow, this is amazing"_

"_It is magical"_

"_Come on girls; get your ice skates on"_

_Ziva, Tali and Ima got on their ice skates and stepped onto the ice. Two of the three grabbed onto the side but not Ziva. She seemed to get the hang of it straight away and left Tali and Ima wondering how she did it. Ziva glided along the ice like she was natural, she circled the rink twice before she decided to try something a little bit harder. As she had gone around, she had seen many people put one leg over and other and had heard one person explain to someone else that it was called a cross-over. Ziva was ever the risk taken and made up her mind regarding whether to have ago or not. She decided she would. Ziva built up speed and as she came to a corner, she cautiously made her crossover, placing her right foot over her left. She left out a triumphant grin when she realised that she wasn't going to fall over. Tali and Ima watched with amazement as_ _their sister and daughter respectively conquered the ice rink. Once the session ended, Ziva, Tali and Ima visited some of the sights they wanted to; that included the London Eye and the London Dungeons. Ever since then, Ima had taken her daughters to an ice rink to see them skate. Ziva was still incredible at the sport and Tali was gradually getting better, but when Ima died, they stopped going until Ari made it his responsibility to take the girls ice skating. When Tali died, Ziva stopped ice skating and had never been since._

End of flashback

Ziva walked to her desk and continued to work, it turned out that the suspect ended up confessing to the murder and was put away for life. She finished her paperwork and made her way down to the lab where Abby was already waiting for her.

"Ziva! I booked our entrance so all we need to do is go"

"Ok"

Abby drove to the ice rink after refusing to let Ziva drive with the reason of 'I want to end up alive'. Once at the rink, they stepped out of the car and made their way to the entrance where the receptionist greeted them.

"Hello"

"Hi, I'm Abby Scuito"

"Hello, two entrance tickets booked, go straight through"

The lady put a band round their wrists are verification that they had paid and Abby and Ziva went to put on their skates. When they had finished, Abby grabbed hold of Ziva's wrist and pulled her over to the entrance, Ziva was clouded with memory and went straight onto the ice and started gliding around.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Ziva turned back around and skated over to Abby.

"I thought you couldn't skate"

"I can, it just brings back memories"

"What memories?"

"My Ima took me and Tali ice-skating before she died, my brother then took us but then Tali died and I have not been since"

"Well, let's add some more memories to your old ones"

Abby and Ziva skated around and overall had a great time. Once they were done, they went for drinks.

"What should we toast to?"

"To old memories"

"To new memories"

"To great memories"

**AN/ Just a one-shot. Enjoy**

**Check out**

**Undercover Assignment by tiva'all'the'way-honey, a co-write with me**

**28 Seconds + sequel(s) by Mountain Dew 17**

**And my other stories **

**Please review!**


End file.
